Breaking a Princess's Heart
by Lovely Essence26
Summary: Darien reveals his feeling;s towards Mina. Serena overhears, and is heartbroken. Is it over for Darien and Serena?
1. How Could You?

Rrring rrring rrring! Rrring rrring rrring!   
The telephone had been ringing like that for days now. But Serena didn't care.  
Nothing mattered aymore... not now, anyways....  
The one scene kept playing in her mind... over and over.... how could he do   
this? How could Darien kiss Mina!? After thinking this, she started crying... the taste  
of salty tears... just like the salty ocean... the day at the beach.... all the scouts were   
there too.... again, the scene played in her mind...  
  
"Darien! Oh Darien!" Serena said, splashing water onto him.  
"Oh Buns! Stop that!" he laughed, splashing water back.  
"Oh Darien, I love you." Serena whispered.  
"I love you too. I'm going to go get out the picnic basket, ok? I'll be right   
back." Darien replied, flashing her a sexy smile.  
"Okie!" Serena yelped as he ran off. He was already out of site when Serena  
remembered the napkins had fallen out of the basket into the trunk of the car, and   
decided to go and help him look for them. As she neared where they had parked the  
car, she saw Mina and Darien together... seeming to be.... holding each other!? Serena  
decided to duck behind a bush and watch...  
"Oh... oh Darien... I just don't think this is right.... you and Serena... you are.."  
"Mina, shut-up... I love you..."  
"Oh Darien, she can never know.... but I love you so much... I want to be with  
you!"  
"Same here... I want to make love to you...."  
"How could you!?" Serena cried, running away as fast as she could.  
  
  
Starteld by the telephone starting to ring again, the flash back ended.  
"Ok," Serena thought to herself. "I'm ready to talk to him." and picked up the  
phone.   
"Serena? Are you there? Thank God.... we need to talk."  
"You're right Darien. We do."  
  
  
  
*authors note* Sooo, how was it? I liked it. Is that weird? Fo me to say I liked  
my own story? Oh well, cuz I did. Pls review! Tipz would be awesome!  
  
  



	2. Have a Nice Life

"Serena. let me explain..." Darien started.  
  
"Explain what!? How you love Mina, you want to make love to her!? What is  
there to explain!?" Serena shouted, her voice breaking.  
  
"Yes... yes. I do love Mina, I've had feelings towards her for ages... and she  
has had them too! We love each other Buns, we can't compress it anymore."  
  
"Darien!!! Why bother calling me!? It's over, isn't it? You've killed Rini....  
you've broken my heart.... and let me get one thing through to you. Don't you ever,  
EVER call me Bunny again, is that clear!?"  
  
"Bun- Serena no! I love you... but Mina, we just connect!"  
  
"Darien, I hope I never have to hear from you again."   
  
"Serena wait!"  
  
But there was no point in telling her to wait, because she had already hung  
up.  
  
Serena got out the phone book and looked for Tokyo City Airlines. After   
finding it, she called them up.  
  
"Hello, you have reached TCA. How may we be of service?" a man asked.  
  
"I'd like a one-way ticket to the United States please, and make it be for   
tomorrow."  
  
"Yes ma'm, one moment please."  
  
"Good-bye Darien, Mina... have a nice life." Serena thought to herself.  
  
  
*author's note* sorry to make it so short! It's 1:48 a.m. rite now, so I'm tired. Besides,  
it makes it more interesting this way. ^_^ Anyways, ta-ta 4 now.  
Lovely Essence26 


	3. 

*authors note* Ok, ok everyone! Don't worry about the whole darien and serena=destiny thing!, it's supposed to be about excitement, ya know? Oh, whatz gonna happen next, an I wanna know kinda thing! Ya know as much as me everything will turn out! ;)  
  
Chapter 3  
Backfire  
  
"She hates me... she hates me...." He was in a state of shock. "I didn't know..  
she'd be so... oh doesn't she know? We're each other's destiny! Damn those evil  
guardians!" Darien only wanted one thing. He wanted Bunny back....  
  
~Flashback~  
I went into a small town... I was just going to buy something for Bunny....  
some earrings or something. I just wanted to do something for her. I turned into a darker  
alley way, trying to find a short cut. But then, I heard a woman, an older woman I think, she  
was calling my name...  
"Tuxedooo.... Tuxedo Masssk......"  
"Who are you?" I yelled, looking around. "Where are you?"  
"Heh heh.... oh Tuxedo Mask.... you have no idea of the troubles that await   
you...." she laughed.  
"Show me your face!" I growled, getting angry.  
Slowly, a woman walked towards me. She looked similar to a gypsy, a long   
purple cape... a flowing red skirt. "Oh, Tuxedo. Heh heh... what's that girl's name?  
Serena? Bunny, you call her? Hmm, she IS in alot of trouble, isn't she?" the same   
woman said, kind of hissing.  
"What are you talking about?" I yelled.  
"I'm saying, Bunny's in danger." she said, grinning.  
"What do you mean by that!? How?!" I yelled, again.  
"Hmm," she said, looking around nervously. "Well, I probablly shouldn't be   
saying this, but, the Evil Guardians are planning to take over this earth, and your  
Bunny is the first to go... unless you stay away from her and she stays away from you."  
"What are you saying?" I yelled.  
"I can say nothing more..." she said, walking away.  
"No, wait! Come back..." I said, trying to get more information from her. But  
she was gone... "I guess... we have a new enemy... and I have a problem...."  
  
The first person he had told about the problem to was Mina, and she came up  
with an idea.   
"Darien... if this is for real, which it sounded real enough, right? Then what   
about this? I know it sounds harsh... but what if you posed at my boyfriend? Just once,  
so she would see and stay away for a while? She knows you love her, and after this  
enemy is gone, you can tell her everything, and you can go back to each other!" Mina   
asked, testing the idea on Darien.  
"Mina... I don't know..." Darien said, not liking the idea.  
"C'mon Darien... I don't like it much either... but it's for Serena's safety.." Mina  
added.  
"I guess so... but only once, ok?" Darien said.  
"Ok, it's a deal." Mina answered.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
But Mina had taken it too far, and now, Bunny, or Serena, hated him now.  
  
*authors note* Ok, so now ya know. See? It'll all work out, that is, if Serena still has any hope left for the realtionship! I still am expecting complaints, but maybe less? Ch. 4 will be here soon! Pls. review!  



	4. Betrayal

*author's note* Hi hi every1! Sorry ch. 4 took me sooo long, but my life has been busy lately. But enuff w/ the   
excuses, right? Right. SO, this chapter is gonna be long, and I've decided the whole story will be 6 ch. long, ok?  
OK.  
  
  
  
  
"Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for take-off...." the announcer on the plane said into the   
intercom.  
Serena looked out the window. Her mascara was running, and her hair was a mess. But it didn't really matter.   
Without Darien's heart, nothing mattered.   
"Why are you crying?" someone asked Serena. It sounded like a young girl.  
Serena looked over to her right. It was a young girl. She was quite cute, holding a blue bunny in her arms.   
"I'm crying because... a prince broke a princess's heart."  
"What was the princess's name?" the young girl asked.  
"Serenity... Princess Serenity."  
"What a pretty name." the young girl said, with a kind of sad smile.  
"Yes..." Serena said, going back to looking out the window.   
"Why did the prince make her sad?"   
`Serena jumped, suprised that the girl was talking to her again. "Well, even she dosen't know."  
"He sounds very mean." the girl said, frowning.  
"Oh no. He is a wonderful man, it's just that, that the princess wasn't good enough for him, I suppose."  
"Then who was good for him?"   
At this, Serena burst into tears.  
  
  
  
"Mina, I'm worried! Where is she?" Back in Tokyo, Darien was feeling mad, at himself, at Mina, at the world.  
"I don't know Darien. Don't worry about it. She'll be back." Mina replied, pushing her cuticles back, and   
appearing very worry free.  
"How can you that that!? Damn it Mina!" Darien yelled kicking over a trashcan. A full trash can.  
"You'll hafta pick that up, you know." Mina said, staring at the filth.  
"Hey, I'm quoting this, Don't worry about it. Isn't that right?" Darien said, sneering at Mina.  
"Fine. Hey wanna go grab sumthin to eat? I'm starving." Mina replied cheerily.  
"Eat!? You want to EAT? How can you eat with Sere gone? She could be anywhere." Darien said, sitting  
down.  
"Look Darien. Serena loves you. We have a new enemy... or something. The woman you told me about   
wants you to stay away from Serena, right? So the farther away she is the better. But in the mean time..." Mina said,   
gently wrapping her arms around Darien and giving him a passionate kiss.  
Darien kissed back, thinking he was kissing Serena, imagining making up with her, her warm lips against  
his.... "Mina!" Darien yelled, pushing back from her embrace. "What are you doing!?"  
"Oh Darien.. you like me, you know you do.." Mina giggled, stepping towards Darien.  
"Mina, what the hell!? I love Bunny! You know that! We're destiny!" Darien growled, amazed at Mina's   
behavior.  
"Then why on earth were you kissing back? Darien, I have liked you since the day I saw you. Suppose,  
Serena really is over with you, like your so convinced. Then who will you turn to? Someone will have to be your  
Princess." Mina said, conviced Darien had feelings for her.  
"Even if Sere did leave me, I would never turn to a rat like you! Who do you think you are? Your not Serena's  
friend! If you were you never would have even come up w/ that stupid plan. I can't believe I trusted you!" Darien yelled,   
heading for the door.   
"But Darien, you did. You did trust me, and that takes alot. Obviously, Serena and you have no trust.   
Otherwise she wouldn't be so freaked out. She would hear you out! SHe wouldn't go run off to America or where ever  
she went."  
"America, America, that's it!" Darien yelped, going out of Mina's apartment.  
Mina followed him out the door. "What's it? Darien! Wait!"  
But Darien was already gone.  
  
"It has to be, it just has to be!" Darien remembered Serena and him deciding they'd go to America for their  
honeymoon (*author inject* I had to give him some reason to think Sere would be there, so give me a break!). Serena  
was like that... when something bad would happen, she'd find something that reminded her of good w/ the person, just  
like their plans. "Man, I hope I'm right." Darien thought to himself, heading to the airport.  
  
  
*author's note* Alright, so it wasn't that long. And I know what some people are gonna say "Minako would never do that   
to Usagi! They're best friends! I thought you'd know that by now!" Ok, I'm already telling the people that are gonna say that,  
GET OVER IT! I'm trying to make this fic different than others, and every1 knows friendships are never perfect, and even  
Sailor Senshi have they're ups and downs. SO, if you get your high by dissing people that they're story sucks, go bug some1  
else. Okie? Okie. ^_^  
  
Yourz Until The Cookie Crumblez,  
Lovely Essence26  



End file.
